


Deshabille

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Related S1 E11, Feeding, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: With little more than Apple Pie and Custard, Richard helps James forget about his broken arm.





	Deshabille

Like a reverse parody of Oliver, Richard presented the bowl James.  He knew that apple pie and custard wasn’t nearly enough to make it better but he hoped it would do something.  Do something to soothe wounds – both of the day and the physical one of a broken arm. Do something to warm both the temperature and that of James’ mood. 

He didn’t want the evening to develop into a fight and he’d done everything he could to keep his voice light enough to allow him entry to James’ room after he’d stormed off and slammed the door loud enough for everyone in the dining room to hear it.  He’d defended him to the crew who had written him off as a moody arseface long before they’d arrived at the hotel and he’d pulled all his best cute-kitten-please-love-me moves on the kitchen staff to make sure that James at least had a pudding, if not a dinner to eat and it had, at last paid off as he offered his salve upwards.

For a brief minute, James thought of telling Richard to stuff his apple pie. He was thoroughly pissed off – not only at Richard but at the universe in general.  His day had been filled with rain, pain and general shit and nothing was going to make him feel better.  He’s only let Hammond into his room to shut him up and to stop the incessant tapping on his door but now it came down to it, the sweetness of both the pudding and of Richard in procuring it for him made him change his mind.

Sighing heavily, James raked his hand through his hair and smiled, “Oh mate, you’re a hero.” Flopping down on the edge of his bed, he glanced up awkwardly; “Sorry I’ve been such a shit, it’s just - I want to go home.”

Richard hated to see anyone hurting but having James this mournful was very nearly too much and he reached down and scooped James into a hug but  instantly he regretted it as James jerked away and swore in pain.  “Shit, sorry,” he shot ruefully. 

Sitting down close to James, Richard once more he offered up the pudding, “I know it’s not much in the way of consolation but it’s all I’ve got.”

“Thanks,” James said, taking the dessert gratefully. He balanced the bowl on his knee and tried to scoop up a spoonful but it was impossible to hold the dish and eat with only one hand so he looked balefully at Richard for help.

Laughing, Richard shook his head and took the bowl from him.  Turning slightly, he tucked one leg under the other and motioned for James to do the same, “Come here,” he said.  Scooping up a spoonful, he offered it to James.

“I don’t need you to feed me,” James said with a laugh but leant forward anyway. Closing his lips around the spoon, James felt the cool metal on his tongue slowly warm as he sucked the gooey apple from it. It wasn’t exactly steaming hot anymore but it still tasted good even if the custard wasn’t quite the same as it was at home.

Swallowing his mouthful, he couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of what they were doing but he didn’t ask to stop.  Watching as Richard chopped at the pie, James thought back to Vietnam where he’d done much the same with a box of cereal that he’d procured to stop Richard starving to death.  Feeling strangely comforted by the odd sort of circle that he’d just joined up; he once more leant forward to let Richard slide the spoon into his mouth.

As Richard slowly pulled it from James’ mouth, their gazes connected and he grinned; there was something strangely sexy about what they were doing – a sort of power/vulnerability thing and he decided to up his game to see if James felt it too. Replacing the spoon in the bowl, he dipped his finger in the custard and sucked it down.

“You’re a walking cliché, Hammond,” laughed James even though he was catching himself in his own lie by copying Richard’s move and sucking at his own fingerful of custard.

“And you love it!” Richard teased as he loaded the spoon once again and popped it into James’ mouth.

James couldn’t stop the laughter even with his mouth full and it was made even worse when he realised that the spoonful Richard had given him was far too large.  Clasping his free hand to his mouth, he desperately tried to calm himself enough to chew. 

Just when he thought he’d got himself under control, he made the mistake of glancing up and the twinkle of devilment in Richard’s eyes set him off again to shaky, sticky, sugary giggles that forced him to turn away.

When he eventually managed to get himself together to deal with the giant wedge of pie that had been forced upon him, James turned back and swore, although his words carried no venom, “You bastard! You did that on purpose!”

Clasping a hand to his forehead, Richard over-played the innocent, “Me? Never!” he squealed dramatically.

“Did too. I don’t know how big you think my mouth is but it does have its limits.”

“Oh really? Could’ve fooled me,” Richard teased with a wink.

Still laughing, James slapped Richard on the knee “Fuck off! Get back to work, oh skivvy of mine”

Richard fought hard not to heap up the spoon again.

They both sat together with laughter barely hidden for a few minutes more as Richard continued to feed James his apple pie and custard in diminishing quantities until, half a dozen spoonfuls later, Richard slipped barely a crumb into James’ mouth that caused the giggles to explode yet again.

“I thought you were trying to seduce me, not starve me to death!” ribbed James.

Feigning non-compliance, Richard shrugged and dipped the spoon into the custard, coating jut the back of it.  Bringing it vertically to his own mouth, he looked James square in eye, winked, and slowly began to lick.

Very deliberately, he ran his tongue up the back of the spoon letting his tongue draw over his lips.  James swallowed back the giggle that threatened to ruin it all and just watched.  Yes, it was a cliché but it _was_ quite sexy – James knew very well what Richard’s tongue was capable of so it wasn’t hard to be drawn in.

Again, Richard dipped the spoon into the bowl and returned it to his mouth, this time to suck.  Turning it over in his mouth, he teased it back out, all the while holding the pressure of suction.  Letting the rim dink on his bottom teeth, he licked his lips far too slowly for decency but, amazingly, James didn’t laugh so he continued on. Dipping the back of the spoon once more into the custard, he repeated the move a few more times – suck – dink –lick – suck until James, face flushed pink, flapped at him and told him to, “Stop it!”

Richard grinned but said nothing, choosing instead to dip the spoon back in to the custard. This time, however, he offered it up to James who abandoned all pretence of not wanting it and fully immersed himself in the game by sucking the spoon into his mouth.

Blinking slowly but still holding eye-contact, James slid his lips all the way down to the handle before sucking harder and sliding almost all the way out and back in at the last second. As he drew it out once more, he winked at Richard and allowed his tongue to draw over the tip of the spoon. _Two can play at this game!_

Nodding slightly, he waited for Richard to one more coat the spoon in custard and offer it up before slowly easing his tongue from his mouth.

Richard knew that his own moves were being used against him but he couldn’t help falling in.

Sinking his tongue into the concave recess of the spoon, James lapped purposely at the custard within.  As he swallowed, he licked his lips and nodded for Richard to reload.

Without breaking eye-contact, James one more brushed his tongue through the rich, sweet sauce but instead of moving away or asking for more, he carried on forward and began to kiss Richard’s fingers curled loosely around the handle.

Working gently over his knuckles and along the back of his hand, James paused to unclip Richard’s watch.  Leaving it to hang loose like a bangle, he recommenced his soft kisses over the pale skin of his wrist and inner arm.

Reaching the fabric of Richard’s shirt three-quarters of the way up his arm, James stopped and leant forward to claim Richard’s mouth but was teased by Richard leaning backward, forcing him on to one knee and onward.

Tilting backwards on his elbow, Richard let the dessert dish fall from his hand to land on the cheap hotel carpet, the contents slopping over the side. Grinning, he said, “I was supposed to seduce you, not the other way round.”

James shrugged and smiled back but before he could think of a reply he became aware of his precarious position, balanced as he was on one knee and one arm trapped awkwardly in a sling. Wobbling slightly, he grabbed at Richard’s shirt with his free hand, “You’ll get nothing if I fall; shift…”

Huffing out a laugh, Richard gripped James’ shoulder as hard as he dared and slowly pushed him upright.  Despite trying desperately not to hurt, James still hissed and swore in pain, “Bastard arm!”

“It’s your own fault for being too pissed to walk through a door,” Richard teased.

“I still maintain you pushed me,” replied James, only half joking.

“Yeah, yeah; listen, you can’t shamelessly tease me; give me this – Richard squeezed his own erection through his jeans - and then not follow through…

“I can. I won’t, but I _can_.” Pausing for a second, James pondered his lot and added, “But things might be harder than I thought.” Raising an eyebrow at Richard’s giggle, he pointed to his broken arm, “This. I mean this.”

“Hmm.” Richard could see what he meant. After a beat, the solution filtered in and he moved to shuffle the pillows behind James so that he could lie back without being flat. “Looks like I’m doing all the work as usual,” he cheeked making James to stick out his tongue in retaliation.

Settling between James’s legs, Richard leant forward for a kiss, moaning softly as the sugar and apple taste reached his senses.

Rocking back onto his heels, Richard slowly unbuttoned James’ shirt, being as careful as he could to not jar James’ arm. Realising he was only able uncover half of his chest, Richard frowned slightly but didn’t attempt to move James in any way. Starting at his waistband this time, Richard began to kiss a soft, meandering path over the exposed parts of James’ stomach and chest.

Reaching his nipple, Richard laved the front of tongue over it twice before tilting his jaw slightly to flick the smoother underside over him much quicker, making James gasp in pleasure as it rose into a tight nub.

Opening his mouth a little more, Richard brought his top teeth into play, gently catching the skin a few times before diving in to suck.

James loved it when Richard played with him like this and he couldn’t help the breathy moans of arousal falling from him as he felt himself getting hard.

After a minute, Richard released the pleasure and continued to kiss a path upwards over James’ collarbone, moving his shirt fabric out of the way with his teeth.  Reaching James’ neck, Richard lightened his kisses and once more brought his teeth into play.

Feeling the barely-there nips to his delicate skin,  James’ eyes rolled backwards as the desire swelled within him making his breath catch and his cock twitch in need. Revelling in the sensations and ease with which Richard could deliver, he attempted to snake his free hand into Richard’s hair but the stretch hurt so he groaned in frustration and settled instead for a handful of t-shirt.

Sensing James’ pain, Richard whispered in his ear, “Stay still; I’ve got you.”

Turning his head, James stole a kiss as a thank you. Trust Richard to look after him even in this.

Running his fingertips down James’ torso, Richard grinned as James bit his lip and whimpered. Oh how he loved that sound! Reaching the waistband of James’ jeans, he tucked his thumbs under the belt and splayed his fingers outwards, framing James’ erection. Holding still for a breath, he waited for James to catch up.

Even though the pause was only momentary, to James it felt like an age and he tried desperately to control his breathing as he waited for the touch that he longed for. Closing his eyes and exhaling slow and deep he murmured, “Rich, please…”

Before the words had even landed, Richard waved his fingertips sideward and ran his nails up James’ length, feeling the tiny rivulets of the denim vibrate under him and over James; making the bigger man twitch and gasp yet again. For a split second he thought of continuing the tease but he wanted James as much as he wanted him so he decided to go for the better and quicker option. Quickly undoing his belt he gripped tight on James’ fly and pulled hard making all five buttons pop at once.

“Fuck!”  James panted as Richard smirked and the metal at his crotch rattled in freedom.

Shuffling James’ jeans and pants down to his thighs, Richard wrapped his hand around James’ cock and squeezed just to the right side of tight.  Beginning a slow slide, he glanced at James and watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip in pleasure. _Oh how he loved that!_

With eyes closed, all James could do was feel.  Feel the heat of Richard’s fist around him, feel all his earlier stress, pain and anger replaced with waves of lust, pleasure and want. Feel the slight shift of the mattress underneath him as Richard adjusted his position, feel the warmth of his breath ghosting over him and - _Oh fuck!_ \- the deliciousness of Richard’s tongue as he drew a slow circle round the head of his cock.

Tilting slightly, Richard set his hands either side of James’ hips and deliberately pressed the tip of his tongue right to the base of James’ cock and licked a path upwards and once more around the head.  He smiled inwardly at James’ well-known breathy swears of gratification before repeating the move down and back up, over and over.

Still only going by feel, James bit his lip yet again in a feeble attempt to both silence and to regain a sense of self as his synapses fired and the tingling desire tore though him and bounced from cock to brain and back.  After a small eternity, he realised that Richard had finally stilled and he lifted his head to find out what the delay was.

As Richard gazed up at him with loose lips and rapid breath mere millimetres from his hot flesh he saw the devilment flash through his dark eyes and he knew he was in trouble…

Throwing James a wink, Richard dipped his head and sucked down as deep as his reflex would let him. Holding steady, he waited for James to settle before sucking harder until his cheeks hollowed and James’ cock was completely encased by the warm, wet softness of his mouth.

He held steady just long enough to feel the jolt of arousal against his palate and the sound of it to escape above him before _oh so slowly_ withdrawing until his teeth nestled against the head of James’ cock and he could dive right back in.

James would swear that there was nothing in the known universe that was better than Richard’s mouth and this time was no different. The way he played with lips, tongue and compression made James simply _dissolve_ in absolute unadulterated pure ecstasy that very nearly sent him crazy. Oh how badly he wanted to move – to buck his hips, to kick his feet, to grip the slats of the headboard, to grab at Richard’s head but the thought of the pain that might come from sudden movement stopped him and held him still.

With nothing to do but surrender, James pulled at the loose bed sheet under his free hand and with breathy moans and curses flowing loud and free, he fell headlong into everything that Richard had to give.

Richard knew it wouldn’t take long for James to come and by god did he want it.  He always wanted it. He wanted more than anything to see it, feel it and of course, taste it but selfishly, he wanted his own.  Experiencing James’ pleasure fed right back into his own and he didn’t know how much longer he could wait until he wrenched his own jeans off, straddled James’ shoulders and felt the back of his throat.  Holding what he knew to be the perfect pressure, Richard sped up his rhythm and held on for orgasm.

In a heartbeat, James’ universe vanished as the solid, wet heat of Richard’s mouth engulfed all his senses and the tell-tale origins of orgasm spiked in him.  His self-imposed stillness only served to heighten his feelings and he began to shake with the sheer pleasure running through him. He tried valiantly to warn Richard of the impending mouthful but nothing tangible would form except breathy moans and cries to the almighty. As Richard sucked harder and faster still, he forgot everything, gripped the now-warm cotton tighter in his fist, bucked his hips upwards for more and came wonderfully hard, filling Richard’s mouth with everything he had.

Swallowing, Richard sat up and glanced at James as he wiped the sheen of sweat off his forehead and sucked in much-needed air. “Alright?” he asked.

James lifted his head and grinned, “Yeah, it’s amazing what a bowl of apple pie and custard can do.”

Laughing, Richard dived forwards, snatched a pillow from under James and threw it at him.

Batting it away and laughing himself, James grabbed Richard by the belt and pulled him on top of him. Kissing deeply he began to undo Richard’s jeans. All was once more right with the world and broken arm or not; he was going to enjoy himself.

The End

 

 


End file.
